


As Easy As Breathing

by Jitaeri



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitaeri/pseuds/Jitaeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Alison's relationship with Ezra</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Easy As Breathing

"The first thing Alison told me about herself was a lie. Lying was her oxygen. She could do it while she was laughing; she could even do it while she's kissing you."

  
Even with her absence, it was as if the world continued to spin with her at its axis.  
She was the grand manipulator, the motivator, the reason behind everything. Every lie had its origin within Ali. She told so many lies, her lies started to sound like the truth.

  
The scariest part was when you started to believe it.

  
The thing about Ali was that her lies were not all fictitious. Like an ancient myth or urban legend, there was always some basis in the truth. She blended in the truths and the lies with such obscure ties you had to become a cryptologist to decipher her code.

  
And that was the other thing about Ali; no matter how well you thought you knew her, it was like you never knew her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ezra/Ali relationship has always intrigued me and this is just an exploration of writing something for the PLL universe.


End file.
